Safe and Sound
by smosis
Summary: ―Esto es en vano, debe estar muerta―/Te amo/ ―No hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir― La desaparición de una chica a acaparado las noticias en Konoha. Pero solo durante los primeros meses. Sin embargo, los corazones de quienes la aprecian no pierden la esperanza de encontrarla. Eso es lo que pensó Sasuke Uchiha, el ex novio, cuando la encontró en medio de la carretera.
1. Prólogo

**Hola! a ti que estas viendo esto.**

 **no se exactamente que se diga aquí, ni siquiera se si alguien realmente lee esto... pero aquí va.**

 **esta es mi primera historia! :D así que espero que eso me salve de los errores que pueda cometer en esta historia.**

 **ummm... no me atreví a subir un capitulo como tal, por lo que este seria un prologo. en fin, disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

.

 **PROLOGO**

.

* * *

 _Lucy in the sky with diamonds, Lucy in the sky with diamonds, Lucy in the sky with diamonds…_

Karin suspiro al oír el coro de la canción al escucharla por el reproductor de música. Miro por la ventana la tormenta que caía sin parar; disfrutaba de los días lluviosos, sí, pero cuando estaba en su casa viendo una película con una taza de té en la mano, no en la camioneta de su novio escuchando la canción más psicodélica de la década de los 60. No se quejaría tanto si solo fuese esa, pero lo cierto es que parecía que la recopilación de los mejores éxitos de los Beatles, no se acabarían nunca.

… _Flores de celofán amarillas y verdes, destacándose sobre tu cabeza. Buscas a la chica con el sol en los ojos y ella se fue…_

― ¿Puedo cambiarla?― Preguntó al conductor del auto irritada.

En respuesta, el hizo una mueca con los labios.

― Por enésima vez Karin… No. Sabes que detesto tu música ruidosa y sin sentido.

― Claro, seguramente hay mucha coherencia en esta canción por ejemplo. ― Respondió sarcástica. ― Vamos, ¿cuantos años crees que tienes? Es como una canción que escucharía mi abuelo.

El sonrió de medio lado, como siempre, nunca una sonrisa completa, sino un esbozo. Sarcástico en realidad.

― Es música de verdad. Escucha los arreglos musicales, es instrumento y no computadora… olvídalo, no apreciarías la buena música aunque te la explicara el mismo John Lennon.

Ella rodo los ojos, no respondió por supuesto y solo se dignó a observar el paisaje. Se dijo a si misma que solo quedaba media hora de camino a casa.

Se regresaban de la casa de campo de sus padres, donde festejaban el matrimonio de su hermana mayor. Karin decidió tomar eso como ejemplo. Su hermana era tan ruidosa como solo ella podría serlo y también algo hiperactiva, pero se había conseguido un novio muy serio y un poco estoico. No eran a pareja más armoniosa, pero podía ver cuánto se querían.

Así como ella quería a su novio, con el que mantenía una relación de un año y cinco meses. Volteo la cabeza para mirarlo nuevamente. Cabello negro, nariz perfilada, labios finos y unos ojos muy negros, muy enigmáticos pero también muy duros. A veces no sabía a ciencia cierta si el la miraba dulce o tierno, o frio y distante al mismo tiempo. Era simplemente, una persona complicada de entender. Pero ella siempre pensó que era parte de su personalidad tan reservada.

Sin embargo, algunas veces se preguntaba si así iba a ser siempre. Cuando lo conoció, era exactamente igual a como era ahora, y pensó, en aquel entonces que con el paso del tiempo el cambiaria. Pero eso no paso. Bueno, no podía negar sus buenos momentos a solas, como cuando tenían sexo y él era por demás apasionado, solo que era siempre tan distante a la vez, que Karin no sabía si le estaba haciendo el amor a su novia o a cualquier otra mujer. Como si hacerlo con una o con otra fuera lo mismo…

El reproductor termino de sonar la última canción de su repertorio, pero un sentimiento que ella no supo descifrar pero que se le manifestó cerca del estómago, no la dejo alegrarse por el hecho de tener que dejar de escuchar las canciones que tanto despreciaba. Bueno, hizo bien en no alegrarse, porque solo un momento después, el conductor estiro el brazo y el reproductor volvió a reproducir su canción favorita. _Lucy in the…_

Oh… **_mierda_**. Apretó los ojos y aparto la mirada de él. Volvió a observar la carretera.

Lo cierto era, que estaba tan encaprichada con él, que tomaba el poco cariño que le ofrecía como un tesoro, y sabía que no debería ser así.

El tiempo en el auto transcurrió demasiado lento para su gusto, pero sintió que estaban cerca cuando diviso el cartel en la carretera que indicaban que estaban llegando a un pequeño pueblo cerca de su hogar. No era un pueblo muy grande, tampoco había muchas casas porque solo eran algunas hectáreas de tierra pertenecientes a unas cuantas haciendas. Pequeñas parcelas de tierra de gente que producía víveres o que tenían unas cuantas reces.

Estaba tan absorta observando el paisaje de llanura que no estuvo prevenida para las serie de cosas que pasaron los segundo .

Primero, las maldiciones de su acompañante en voz tan alta que le hicieron brincar de su asiento.

Segundo, el abrupto frenazo del auto que la empujo hacia el tablero.

― ¡Mierda! ¿Qué diablos te sucede? ― exclamo completamente aturdida, lanzándole una mirada furibunda al conductor. Mas sin embargo una figura capto la atención a su lado derecho. Miro hacia el frente conmocionada y aunque los Beatles seguían reproduciéndose, dentro, parecía que había demasiado silencio.

… _Taxis de papel periódico aparecen en la orilla, esperando para llevarte. Subes al asiento trasero con la cabeza en las nubes y te fuiste…_

Allí, en medio de la carretera había una chica, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Karin contuvo el aliento mientras la observaba.

Estaba demasiado pálida, a su lado una hoja de papel blanco podría parecer su gemela. Tenía el cabello muy largo y de color rosa. ¿Rosa? Se le pegaba a la cara y a todo el cuerpo en realidad porque estaba debajo de la fuerte tormenta. No tuvo tiempo de seguir observándola por mucho más tiempo porque solo dos segundos después la chica salió corriendo, rodeando el auto y dirigiéndose hacia los matorrales que tenia justo a su derecha.

Y luego, paso la tercera cosa para la que Karin no estuvo preparada. La puerta del piloto se abrió y luego su acompañante ya no estaba dentro del auto, a su lado.

Movida por una fuerza que ella no supo reconocer en su cuerpo, salto fuera del auto para observar a su novio salir corriendo detrás de la chica, perdiendose como ella en el campo verde, en la oscuridad de la noche. Y ella, solo pudo quedarse estática mojando cada vez más, con un grito en la garganta.

― **¡SASUKE!**

… _Lucy in the sky with diamonds, Lucy in the sky with diamonds, Lucy in the sky with diamonds…_


	2. Capitulo 1

_Holaaaaaa!_

 _Primer capitulo arriba!_

 _Muchisimas gracias a las personas que comentaron, que me dejaron saber que alguien lee lo que con cariño he hecho.😘_

 _Lo siento si esperaban un capitulo mas largo, pero recuerden que estas son mis primeras letras, y trato de sacar toda mi imaginación y plasmarla aquí._

 _Quiero explicar, que los párrafos en cursiva la principio y al final no son recuerdos de los personajes, sino parte de la historia antes de la desaparición de la protagonista, es decir de Sakura._

 _Sin mas que decir, disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

 _._

 _Las luces fluorescentes la estaban mareando demasiado. O era los ¿cuantos chupitos es que se había bebido? Como sea, se estaba comenzando a sentir mas liviana, pero los ojos se le iban a cualquier lado menos a un punto en especifico._

 _Como estaba sola en la barra se estaba comenzando a sentir observada. Tal vez fuera por el hecho de que llevaba una falda demasiado corta o por su top que le dejaba al descubierto el abdomen. Una chica aparentemente sola en una barra de una discoteca era el blanco perfecto para los hombres con manos sueltas._

 _Puso un tacón en suelo y luego el otro, y se bajo del taburete alto en donde se encontraba sentada. Sin animo alguno de pasar por el mar de gente que se encontraba bailando en el centro de la pista, rodeo a los cuerpos esquivando a su paso otros mas, hasta llegar a un pasillo delgado que conducía a dos puertas. Derecha e izquierda._

 _Mujeres._

 _Entro al baño. Hizo su necesidad más urgente porque le iba a explotar la vejiga de seguir aguantando, y luego salio a mirarse en el espejo de los lavabos._

 _El maquillaje estaba casi intacto, porque tenia el buen gusto de usar productos de marca y de larga duración, por lo que ni el rímel que cubría las pestañas de sus ojos verdes, ni la base se le había estropeado por el sudor al bailar. Desgraciadamente no podía decir lo mismo de su cabello. Lo que antes habían sido un cabello rizado , era ahora una maraña rosa. Dejo de intentar aplacarlo, y lo ató a una alta coleta, y considero que estaba totalmente presentable ahora._

 _Aparto la vista de su imagen, y saco el teléfono celular que ocultaba en su bolso de mano. Tenia dos mensajes._

 _Ino, su amiga, a la que había venido a acompañar, y hacer de chaperona, simplemente le había avisado que se había ido con su novio. Juntó las cejas con disgusto y apretó el aparato entre sus manos. Que mierda! Ella había venido solo porque su "amiga" se lo había pedido. Porque si le decía a su padre que iba a ir sola con un hombre, ni en sus sueño iba dejarla salir. Y ahora, luego de que como buena amiga accediera a acompañarlos estos solo la dejaban a su deriva._

 _Suspiro con irritación. Bueno al menos, el mensaje citaba que le había dejado las llaves de su auto, y que ella las pasaría buscando a su casa por la mañana._

 _Tras confirmarlo, y dispuesta a marcharse, recordó el segundo mensaje. Lo revisó._

 _"Hoy estabas simplemente hermosa. Te veo luego"_

 _Volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero esta vez de confusión total. No recordaba haberle dado su número a los chicos con quienes bailó esa noche. Y tampoco lo tenia registrado en su lista de contacto. Y lo habían mandado a las 2:10 de la madrugada. Y eran 3:15... Es decir, que era alguien que la había visto en la noche._

 _Levantó los ojos y le restó importancia. A lo mejor solo era un número equivocado, por lo que guardó el teléfono en su bolso, se observo por ultima vez en el espejo, y salió, para marcharse de ese lugar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Frío.

No podía recordar en que momento fue que dejo de sentir los dedos de las manos. Pero no era hace mucho. Porque no llevaba tanto tiempo fuera. Tampoco estaba consiente del tiempo, pero si un poco del camino por donde estaba pasando.

El aire helado le estaba dificultando la respiración y sentía en sus orificios nasales un fuego que le quemaba la cavidad nasal completa. También tenía la garganta seca, muy seca, aunque había mucha agua afuera.

Estaba empapado. De arriba a abajo. Los zapatos que chapoteaban en el barro también estaban llenos de agua.

Pero de nuevo, no estaba consiente de nada de eso. Su mente, sus ojos, todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en una sola cosa. En la persona que avanzaba hacia el frente sin mirar atrás por mas que le gritaba que se detuviera. Pero no lo hacia, tal vez no lo estaba escuchando, el punto, era que seguía avanzando y el también lo hacia. Cada vez mas, un poco mas rápido. Moviendo las piernas con un ritmo mecánico, haciendo uso del entrenamiento en el campo de fútbol.

Al esquivar unos grandes palos en la tierra, se dio cuenta de que habían dejado atrás la llanura para adentrarse los grandes arboles que ocultaban un riachuelo. Saltó un par de veces más y se dio cuenta que la distancia que le separaba de la otra persona ya no era mucha. Y cuando la vio trastabillar y caerse a causa de una piedra en su camino, aminoró el paso hasta casi detenerse por completo.

Inhaló y exalo unas cuantas veces rápidamente, y se agazapó un poco al llegar al cuerpo que se encontraba boca abajo a los pies de un árbol.

Intento no acercarse demasiado, y se abstuvo de tocar nada por miedo a su reacción. Segundos después, la observó moverse. Flexionando los codos observo los omoplatos, era un cuerpo muy diferente al que recordaba, este era demasiado delgado.

Tomó aire y levanto un brazo para alcanzarla. Sin querer se le salió un balbuceo de entre los labios.

― Sa...Sakura―

El diminuto cuerpo frente a él se quedo inmóvil de nuevo. Rígido. Bajo el brazo, pensando en que si su voz le era conocida le dejaría ayudarla.

― Soy sasuke. ¿me recuerdas?― Dijo, levantando un poco la voz para que pudiera escucharlo entre el sonido de la lluvia a su alrededor. ― No voy hacerte daño. Solo quiero ayudarte― Se acercó un poco más y levanto la mano e intento tocarla. Pero al segundo le posar la palma de su mano en el centro de la espalda del cuerpo rigido y helado, escucho un jadeo y luego un grito que lo dejo espabilado.

― NO!― ella ya no estaba sobre sus codos y sus rodillas, sino arrinconada contra las altas y gruesas raíces del árbol. Y pudo observarla mejor.

Aunque el cabello rosa pálido se le pegaba al rostro demacrado, pudo observar claramente sus ojos, verdes hermosos, abiertos de par en par, asustados. Aterrados. Con los brazos apretados en pecho y las rodillas dobladas. Sasuke apretó los dientes y contuvo las inmensas ganas de patear algo. Relajó su expresión al oír el susurro proveniente de ella... Temerario, una suplica queque le calo en el alma.

― Por favor... No... No mas...― Jadeo, despacio y casi sin aliento.

Sasuke sintió algo en la parte inferior de su obdomen. Una punzada que duro tanto como el dolor en su pecho. Mucho.

La observo temblar unos segundo mas y luego sus brazos comenzaron a ceder al apretado abrazo de si misma sobre su pecho. Y sus ojos, sin llegar a cerrarse por completo no despegaron su vista de él cuando se acerco por completo a ella de nuevo y la tomo por las rodillas, pasando su brazo por debajo de su cuello. Rendida, sin objeción alguna, sin fuerzas.

― Estas a salvo... Voy a cuidar de ti― Dijo, un poco mas para si mismo que para ella, que cerró ojos al sentirse elevada. Entregándose a la inconciecia.

Sasuke la apretó contra si mismo. Demasiado pequeña, demasiado delgada. Dio la vuelta y comenzó un rápido camino de vuelta a la carretera.

.

Karin se consideraba así misma una mujer paciente, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Sasuke, porque vaya que había que tener mucha paciencia para tratar con él a veces. Pero esto, esto pasarse totalmente de la raya. Diablos, esto rallaba lo absurdo.

¡Irse detrás de una desconocida cualquiera y además loca, que se les había cruzado en el camino como un fantasma! ¡Era estúpido.!

Apretó el volante con las dos manos y se dijo que tenia que tomar una decision. O seguía esperando a la orilla de la carretera a que apareciera su novio o simplemente arrancaba el auto y se largaba de ahí. ¡Bah! ¡Que se lo lleve el que se lo trajo! Si decidía irse era muy culpa de él por abandonarla a la deriva, por irse detrás de la loca de la carretera.

Apretó los labios y bajo los brazos. La lluvia comenzaba a aplacarse y con ella su estado de animo. Se resignó a esperar un poco más y si al cabo de una hora él no aparecía, arrancaría el carro y se largaria de ahí.

Lo cierto fue que no necesito de una hora, ni siquiera media de ella, pues pronto logro divisar su alta figura de entre los matorrales. Solo que su alta figura era ahora mas voluminosa.

Al acercarse cada mamáss, se dio cuenta que cargaba consigo un cuerpo. No, no cualquier cuerpo, se dijo, al detallar la cabellera que caía como cascada de la cabeza apoyada en los brazos de él. Se bajo del auto, con muchas emociones dentro de si. Enojada, preocupada y asustada le comenzó a gritar apenas lo vio unos metros cerca.

― ¡Vaya! ¿Como se supone que debo llamarte ahora? ¿Sasuke rescata locas de carretera? ¡Diablos! Si querías hacer un acto de heroísmo pudiste habérmelo avisado para no ser parte del espectáculo ¿Que diablos sucede contigo?!― Espetó alzando la voz con cada palabra. Descargando su furia, y aumentando otra poca al ver que no tenian efecto en el.

― Abre el maletero ― le dijo al pasar por su lado saliendo de la vegetación. A la orilla de la carretera y abriendo con algo de dificultad una puerta de atras. Logrado esto, depósito con mucho cuidado el cuerpo que cargaba consigo. Karin permaneció inmóvil en el pavimento.

― ¿Quien es ella? ¿y porque saliste corriendo a buscarla Sasuke? ― Preguntó irritada. Demasiado furiosa para hacer caso a alguna orden. Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Sasuke volvió a pasar de ella y abrió el maletero para sacar unas toallas que tenia en su maleta de viaje. Volvió a los asientos traseros y arropó lo mejor que pudo a la chica recostada a lo largo del asiento. Se aseguro de que la calefacción estuviera al tope y rodeó el auto para entrar al asiento del piloto.

― Entra al auto― Ordenó a Karin que boquiabierta cruzó los brazos y fruncio todavía mas el ceño.

― Respóndeme lo que te he preguntado. Que demo...―

― Entra al auto ahora Karin, o me iré sin ti― Dijo levantando la voz, tenia prisa por llegar y las niñerías de la pelirroja no estaban para el momento. Al ver que no entraba, encendió el motor y lo hizo rugir un poco. Segundos después, karin azoto la puerta del copiloto y entro hecha una furia.

― Me debes muchas explicaciones ― Mencionó entre dientes. Para luego quedarse callada por todo el camino restante. Muy lejano a su enfado, Sasuke miró por sobre su hombro a la figura femenina inconsciente y se apresuró a llegar a su destino.

.

.

 _._

 _Ino despertó a las 9 de la mañana de ese domingo en casa de su novio. Aunque un poco desorientada y con un poco de resaca, pudo orientarse en tiempo y espacio. Decidió que lo mejor era irse cuanto antes a su casa y lo mas presentable posible para no levantar sospechas de su muy fugas huida a sus padres. Pero recordó que debía pasar buscando su auto en casa de su mejor amiga._

 _Luego de una buena ducha, y una larga sesión de besos de despedida con Sai, tomo un taxi que la dejó justo en la entrada de la casa de los Haruno. Al instante se dio cuenta de que su pequeño audi, no se veía en la plaza de autos del frente, pero entonces pensó que estaba dentro. Así que llamó. Pero no fue Sakura quien la recibió, una mujer de cabellos cortos y amarillos la saludo con corlevantóla madre de la pelirrosa._

 _― Buenos días señora Haruno. ¿ Esta Sakura despierta?― Pregunto con una sonrisa, sin embargo, la mujer frente ella le respondió con un rostro de confusión._

 _― ¿No se supone que ella estaba en tu casa?― Preguntó._

 _Mierda... Pensó Ino, si Sakura no había dormido en su casa, quería decir que no solo fue ella la que decidió seguir la fiesta en otro lado. Pero como ya había metido la pata al preguntar por ella en su hogar, opto por hacerse la desentendida._

 _― No, obviamente no estuvo en mi casa. Pero no se preocupe, habían muchos amigos con nosotras y seguro se fue con uno de ellos― Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Y tras asegurarle a la mama de su amiga que si sabia algo del paradero de su hija se lo haría saber de inmediato, dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino a su casa._

 _Ino solo esperaba que su pelirosada amiga apareciese, porque su pequeño pero muy útil auto le era muy necesario._

 _Al llegar a su hogar, la rubia fue recibida por dos grandes y desagradables sorpresas, la primera, que su madre ya sabia que no habia pasado la noche con su amiga pelirosa. Y la segunda... Que su preciado auto estaba todavía aparcado en el estacionamiento de la discoteca a la que había asistido la noche anterior._

 _Pero solo una cosa rondaba su mente y la llenaba de confusión... ¿Donde esta Sakura?_

.

.


	3. Capitulo 2

Segundo capitulo arriba.

Me he tardado un poquito?

GRACIAS a las personitas que han dejado su precioso comentario! Sepan que es mi motor!

Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

.

 _Diablos, ese día estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol. Definitivamente, ese día, no era su día._

 _Primero, se había levantado tarde, porque había olvidado programar la alarma de su teléfono, por lo que tampoco le dio tiempo de desayunar, y a consecuencia, tenia demasiada hambre a las 11 de la mañana._

 _Luego, el profesor de biología le impidió entrar a la práctica porque había olvidado la bata de laboratorio, así pues, había perdido indudablemente unos muy buenos puntos en la materia que mas detestaba._

 _Y ahora, para sumarle a su desastroso día, estaba presenciando una escenita en el pasillo de los casilleros del instituto. Era su exnovio, besuqueandose con la fulana más perra de la escuela._

 _Es decir, ¡Enserio! Habían terminado hace nada... Una semana era suficiente para que Sasuke la hechara al olvido. Bueno, eso le pasaba a ella por haberse fijado en uno de los tipos mas putos del instituto. Porque vamos... Sasuke Uchiha, era simplemente lo que todas las chicas en Konoha querian. El era como el premio mayor, casi una celebridad. Al ser un miembro de la familia Uchiha, te convertías en alguien importante, porque ellos eran la familia mas adinerada de Konoha._

 _Ciertamente Konoha no era una gran ciudad, era un poblado un tanto extenso pero no tan rural para llegar a ser un pueblo. Hasta podía decirse que era una zona turística por las grandes cascada que se escondían entre sus valles. Entonces a lo que quería llegar, es que los Uchihas eran como una clase aparte, literalmente tenia un barrio para ellos. Bueno, eran una gran familia, y eran tan extraños también porque eran todos iguales. Los mismos rasgos._

 _Y asi, claro, como otras -como tantas- cayó ante los muy buenos rasgos de Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Y que rasgos!_

 _En fin, cerró con mas fuerza de la necesaria el casillero luego de sacar su monedero donde tenia algunos billetes. Aun faltaba una hora y media para que sirvieran el almuerzo pero no iba a aguantar por más tiempo. Caminó a paso apresurado y evitó a toda costa mirar a la parejita compartiendo saliva cuando pasó junto a ellos. Si no conociera la reputación de Sasuke juraría que lo estaba haciendo con toda la intensión de joderle la vida._

 _Al llegar a la cafeteria pidió un jugo de manzana con un sándwich mediano y cuando fue a pagarlo, el chico de la caja le sonrió como si fuera visto a su estrella de cine favorita. Sakura no tenia idea de como se llamaba, ya saben, solo era el chico de la cafetería y los estudiantes no le tomaban mucha importancia, aunque sabía que estudiaba allí. Y siempre le sonreía a ella. Así que mas por cortesía que por otra cosa, le sonrió de vuelta y, diablos que alguien le dijera estaba loca, pero pudo notar un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. Ok, tenia un admirador._

 _Al sentarse en una de las mesas mas apartadas, pegadas a la pared, podía observar todo lo que ocurría en la cafetería, que aunque la mayoría estaban en sus salones había varios estudiantes en horas libres._

 _El instituto era como todos, pero con cierta clase social. Y dada la clase social, no podía faltar el grupito popular. Ese al que todos querían pertenecer para ser invitados a las fiestas alocadas, o para que los chicos lindos te miraran._

 _Como Sasuke Uchiha, por ejemplo. Él, por supuesto, resaltaba entre todos, no solo por su apariencia física -aunque eso ya era decir mucho- sino también por su destreza en los partidos de fútbol o por sus muy buenas calificaciones en casi todas las materias. También por su increíble auto, y sobre todo, por su fama de Don Juan._

 _Sakura tenía un grupo de amigos que eran muy camaleónicos, pues no eran ni ratones de bibliotecas, ni muy populares. Solo eran chicos de secundaria. Comunes y normales. Estuvo tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto el tiempo. Ya se había terminado su sándwich y ya había sonado la campana para el almuerzo. Por lo que el lugar se estaba comenzando a llenar y poco a poco cada quien iba a su lugar._

 _Así pudo observar la llegada de Sasuke y sus perros fieles. Y como no, a su nueva conquista, Samui._

 _Bien, si. Es guapa, admitió con amargura. Tenia el pelo rubio y unos ojos muy azules. Pero lo más resaltante en ella era su gran delantera. Tenia la camisa del uniforme prensada y los botones parecían que iban a salir volando. Y Sakura deseo tener una aguja en la mano y pincharselos como si fueran globos hasta dejarla plana. Luego sonrió sarcástica porque obviamente, no podía hacer tal cosa._

 _Apretó los puños cuando Sasuke le susurró algo a la oreja y ella, como no, se largo a reír soltando una carcajada muy fuerte. Luego le echó los brazos al hombro, pegándole las tetas en al pecho y esta vez ella le susurró algo al oído._

 _Sasuke no se hecho a reír, ni siquiera mostró una pizca de gracia. Todo lo contrario a eso, sus facciones se tornaron serias, dos segundos después su mirada estaba clavada en un punto en específico. En ella misma. Sakura detuvo el aire en sus pulmones, esos ojos negros eran muy intimidantes cuando querían serlo._

 _Pero ella decidió que no dejaría que Sasuke Uchiha se convirtiera en su nemesis, le sostuvo la mirada hasta que él la dirigió hacia otro lado y luego de eso la ignoró olímpicamente. Ella suspiró y se dijo que no dejaría que eso le afectara. Si, su relación con Sasuke fue algo increíble, pero admitía que fue un respiro terminar. Revisó su celular para pasar el tiempo y se dedicó a esperar a sus amigas._

 _._

 _._

 _"Pues no parece tan marica, porque escuche que invitó a salir a la pelo de chicle". Es lo que le había dicho Samui cuando le comentó lo marica que parecía Sai, un chico solitario que se la pasaba dibujando con ahínco en una libreta de blancas hojas._

 _Lo conocía un poco, iba en último año -como ellos, como Sakura- asi que eran compañeros, aunque no siempre coincidían en el mismo salón. No era alguien fuera de lo común, de hecho ni siquiera notabas que estaba ahí._

 _Y ahora resultaba que Sakura y él se traían algo. Estaba cabreado._

 _Tenia un sentimiento de pertenencia hacia la pelirrosa que no podía explicar, así que les hizo saber a su grupo de amigos que ella, no estaba disponible para ninguno de ellos, por lo que estaba terminantemente prohibido tener algo mas allá de una amistad con Sakura, eso, si no querían llevarse una paliza. Pero no tomó en cuenta los otros imbéciles del instituto._

 _No había pensado en eso... Así que cuando fue directamente a partirle a cara al imbécil paliducho se llevo una gran sorpresa._

 _Sai le estaba pidiendo a Ino Yamanaka que fuera su novia con un cartel muy ridículo._

 _Y Sakura estaba echándoles porras..._

.

.

.

Si había algo por lo que él se caracterizaba, era en pensar los pros y los contras al tomar una decisión, y hacer de esta la mejor de todas... Sin titubear. Pero no recordaba la ultima vez que se había sentido tan inseguro y tan nervioso al hacer eso. Porque no estaba preparado.

La vida no viene con un manual, pero hubiera deseado tener algo a la mano para saber que hacía lo correcto.

El camino de vuelta a casa no había sido suficiente para pensar, para asimilar todo. Apretó el volante entre sus manos al llegar a Konoha y solo allí cayó en cuenta que no sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

No podía simplemente llegar a la casa de Sakura y decirle a su madre que tenía a la chica en su auto, inconsciente. Tampoco podía ir a la suya propia, aun vivía con sus padres, y no quería dar explicaciones. Solo quería poner a Sakura en un lugar apartado.

No iba a hacer de la aparicion de la chica un circo.

Karin Uzumaki, además de ser su novia, era la prima de su mejor amigo. Y había llegado a Konoha para pasar unas vacaciones con sus tíos, terminó por enamorarse y decidió quedarse. Así que rentó un departamento a la par que asistía a la universidad.

Y Sasuke recordó, que Karin sabía poco y nada de la desaparición de una chica en Konoha. Era el escondite ideal para tener a Sakura un tiempo.

Estacionó el carro en el estacionamiento del condominio de los apartamentos. Suspiró y relajó un poco los hombros antes de mirar a la pelirroja muy seriamente.

―Karin, necesito que hagas algo por mi, algo que es muy importante para mi ¿de acuerdo? ― Le dijo a la pelirroja, con la voz mas suave que le salió y mirándola a los ojos tratando de ser lo mas cauteloso posible. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Y asintió despacio.

―Oye... Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. Pero necesito saber en que te estas metiendo, y si se trata de ella― Dijo, señalando con la cabeza el cuerpo femenino que yacía a lo largo de los asientos traseros. Sakuke observó a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba dormida, pero no sabía si necesitaba de atención medica o solamente descansar.

Así que, confiando, y aprovechándose un poco del amor que Karin le profesaba, la tomó de las manos y le dijo con tono bajo, haciendo uso de sus encantos para tener una respuesta afirmativa.

―Necesito que alojes a esta chica en tu departamento, por lo menos esta noche. ― Karin abrió la boca y levanto las cejas, pero antes de que soltara un grito, Sasuke continuó.―Ya sé que es una desconocida para ti, pero para mi no. Ella es... Una vieja amiga ― Se limito a decir. Karin ladeó la cara para observar a la pelirrosa con el ceño fruncido. Pero finalmente cedió.

―Esta bien, no se quien diablos es pero si es solo por esta noche creo que no hay problema. Pero debes prometerme que me contaras que es lo que esta pasando.―

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y para terminar el asunto le dio un beso fugas.

.

.

Luego de subir al departamento de Karin con Sakura en sus brazos, la depósito en la cama del pequeño cuarto de la pelirroja. Como solo había un habitación, Karin tendría que dormir en el sillón de la sala. Refunfuño al principio pero luego cedió al observar el rostro preocupado de Sasuke.

La verdad era que, estaba un poco celosa. Su novio se estaba comportando muy extraño con esa chica a la que decía conocer desde hace tiempo, pero ella no. No sabia de donde era, si estaba loca, si sufría alguna enfermedad. Pero aceptó que se quedara en su pequeña morada, no porque fuera humanitaria al verla en ese estado, sino porque él se lo pidió.

―Va a necesitar ropa seca, aunque ya no esta tan fría. Ayudame a cambiarla. ―Le dijo Sasuke cuando ya estaba sacando unas pijamas de sus cajones. Y a Karin casi le da un infarto.

―¡¿Que?! Estas loco si piensas que voy a dejar que la veas desnuda. Dejalo, ya lo hago yo.― Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, pero le dio espacio para que ella lo hiciera. Luego le enseñó con la cabeza la puerta, y no tuvo mas remedio que esperar en la sala.

Mientras Karin cambiaba a la pelirrosa, Sasuke tuvo tiempo de organizar sus ideas. Sakura estaba a salvo, temporalmente, con Karin. Pero tenia que dar explicaciones tarde o temprano.

La desaparición de la chica, había dado muchas hipótesis pero nadie sabia a ciencia cierta que era lo que había sucedido con ella. La mayoría de las personas habían deducido con el paso del tiempo que había muerto, y las autoridades que manejaban el caso lo habían cerrado al dar por hecho que la chica, muy posiblemente había fallecido. Ademas, habían evidencias que llevaban a eso.

Pero Sasuke nunca lo creyó. Todo había sido tan extraño... Sin ninguna explicación ella solamente había desaparecido. Y él decidió que hasta no ver su cuerpo sin vida, Sakura seguía viva en algún lugar.

Ahora, lo primero que tenia que hacer era mantenerla a salvo, segura y escondida del entorno exterior. No para aislarla, sino para protegerla. No sabia que le había sucedido así que tendría que ser muy cauteloso.

Y luego tendría que hablar con los padres de ella. No seria nada fácil, los Harunos pensaban que habían perdido a su única hija, y desde entonces se habían sumido en la soledad y el aislamiento.

Y cuando Sakura lograra abrirse a él, podría dar cuenta a las autoridades.

Al trazar el plan en su cabeza, volvió a la pequeña habitación. Encontró a Karin cubriendo al delgado cuerpo de Sakura con una gruesa cobija.

―Esta muy pálida, y creo que le esta subiendo un poco la temperatura. Sera mejor que la lleves a un hospital ― Le dijo, mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica. Sasuke pensó que tendría que traer a alguien de confianza para que la revisara, o de ser necesario internarla con otro nombre. Aunque estaría de mas, al verla, cualquiera en Konoha se daría cuenta de quien era.

―Le diré a un amigo que venga mañana a revisarla. De cualquier forma, me quedare esta noche aquí.

Karin asintió y miró a la chica en su cama. Al cambiarla de ropa, notó varias cosas. Además de su evidente delgadez, pudo observar en el abdomen una enorme marca que le rodeaba la cintura. Era una marca similar a la que causaban las cuerdas, casi una quemada. Y tenia las plantas de los pies llenas de cicatrices.

Y entonces, comenzó a crecer en ella un sentimiento de solidaridad. Esa chica, que no tendría mas de veintidos años -como ella misma- había sido cruelmente maltratada. Y a juzgar por el modo en que salió corriendo en plena lluvia por la carretera, asustada, sola y en este estado, esa chica la había estado pasando muy mal.

Así que la curiosidad estalló en ella.

―Sasuke, necesito que me digas, que pasó con esta chica.

Por un momento el no pronunció palabra alguna. Sin embargo, luego de pensárselo dos veces, consideró que era mejor que Karin tuviera conocimiento de la historia. Por lo que le pidió a la pelirroja que lo siguiera hacía fuera de la habitación.

.

.

 _Dos días habían pasado. Cuarenta y ocho horas era el plazo que la policía había establecido para dar por desaparecida a su amiga. Y eso era totalmente un hecho._

 _No había dejado un mensaje, o un rastro. No había huellas, no había testigos._

 _Todos la habían visto en la discoteca pero nadie la había visto después de las 3:15 de la madrugada. Su auto estaba intacto. No había indicios de que la habían sacado por la fuerza porque ni siquiera había entrado en el._

 _Y a cada momento aumentaba en ella el sentimiento de culpa. Si no se hubiera ido con Sai, si no la hubiera dejado sola, ella tal vez ella estuviera bien, con su familia._

 _―Se lo voy a repetir una vez mas señorita Yamanaka, ¿Esta usted segura que su amiga no se fue con algún chico_ _? ―Le pregunto por tercera vez el oficial de policía que tenia frente a ella, sentado. Ino apretó los puños y sintió las manos de su padre en sus hombros haciendo presión para que contestara la verdad, pero no había otra que la que ya había dicho antes._

 _―Y yo se lo repito oficial, no. Sakura no tenia novio, ni siquiera alguien que le llamara la atención. Si tenia algunos pretendientes, pero estoy cien por ciento segura que ella no se fue con alguien por dos días sin dar explicación. Ella simplemente, no es así.―_

 _El oficial miro a su padre y luego de un par de preguntas mas, la dejo ir._

 _Todo el mundo insistía en lo mismo. Pero ella estaba segura que las cosas habían sudecido de otra manera. ¿Pero cómo?_

 _Su amiga no tenia enemigos. Vamos, Sakura no era capaz de matar a una mosca, era la chica mas tonta que había podido conocer. Era demasiado sincera y amaba demasiado a sus padres como para causarles una preocupación tan grande. Así que no. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo aquí, y ella solo rogaba que su mejor amiga estuviera bien._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

No ha sido el capitulo mas revelador, pero les he dado un vistazo a la vida de Sakura antes de su desaparición. Los personajes tienen una personalidad muy distinta en el pasado, pues eran prácticamente unos adolescentes, a comparación de ahora que son todos adultos. Pero veremos como van cambiando y madurando conforme avancen los capítulos.

El próximo, si que tendrá mas emoción! Se los aseguro! Con nuevos personajes también!

De nuevo, me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía que puedan encontrar, y no duden en comentar y hacerme saber sus dudas o lo que sea que piensen sobre esta historia!

Un beso y abrazo para ustedes donde quiera que estén!


	4. Capitulo 3

_¿Hay alguien ahí?_

Diablos a pasado tiempo no? y que descaro el mio no?

Se que esta historia quedo abandonada, pero tengo una muy buena razón y la resumo en estas palabras.

Soy venezolana, y como muchos, me vi en la desesperada situación de partir a otro país, porque ustedes no están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero la realidad es que en venezuela, ya no se puede tener un futuro. O al menos no el que yo quiero para mi. Así que me vi tan ocupada en otros asuntos, que practicamente esto se me olvido.

Pero aqui estoy, unos cuantos meses despues, un poco renovada y con mucha imaginación que plasmar el unas cuantas lineas. Tengo unos cuantos proyectos nuevos que quiero desarrollar, pero mi deber es continuar con esta historia.

Asi que, a leer!

* * *

 _Si hay algo que puede alegrar la vida de un estudiante de preparatoria, es terminar la preparatoria. Lo que significaba una cosa: graduación, en otras palabras… la universidad._

 _Era como sentir amor y odio, estaba triste sí, porque ya no vería tan seguido a sus amigos más cercanos, porque dejaría muchas cosas. Pero estaba ansiosa por aventurarse a cosas nuevas. Sería como tener una nueva vida, como empezar desde cero._

 _Sakura había vivido toda su vida en Konoha, y aunque la universidad más cercana quedaba a una hora en tren, en una ciudad como cualquier otra, ella quería más. Quería irse lejos, explorar y conocer, tanto como le fuera posible, tanto como su vida se lo permitiera. Era una firme creyente de que había que abandonar el nido para aprender a vivir._

 _Sus padres por otro lado, estaban un poco reacios a dejarla partir, pero luego de un psicoanálisis y unos cuantos ruegos, Sakura logro que entendieran, que eso era lo que realmente quería para ella._

 _Y valla…quería tantas cosas, tenía tantas aspiraciones. Quería estudiar lo que podría ser en un futuro, quería conocer esos lugares fantásticos que buscaba en internet, que su país tenía por ofrecer. Quería enamorarse y tener líos con chicos, aunque justo en ese momento tenía un rollo con uno de ellos. Quería ser independiente, quería... ah, tantas cosas._

 _Porque ella solo podía tener 18 años, pero sabía que lo quería en su vida._

…

 _Ahí estaba, sentada junto a sus compañeros, ese era su gran día. Sabía que si volteaba la cabeza podría localizar a sus padres, ambos sonrientes, junto a otros padres con rostros orgullosos. Está bien, no iba a recibir un título universitario, solo sería una pequeña meta… pero para ella, era un pase, un pase para elevarse._

 _Sakura tenía un corazón libre, tenía tanta energía para quemar._

 _Estaba tan mocionada que casi no escucho el discurso de despedida de Shikamaru, el estudiante con las mejores calificaciones de su promoción, pero sí pudo rescatar las palabras emotivas de sus profesores-unas que otras- que en resumen los alentaban a seguir sus sueños y a creer en ellos mismos. Así, presto especialmente atención de su profesor más querido._

–… _Ey, quisiera poder decirles algo a cada uno, porque son únicos chicos. Pero supongo que los otros profesores también quieren tener tiempo para decirles lo duro que será su vida adulta, bah. Olvídense de esa mier… umm, cosas._ – _incluyéndola, todos los presentes rieron al unísono, debido también a la cómica mirada asesina de la directora dirigida hacia su profesor_ – _Son jóvenes muchachos, olvídense de seguir un patrón de vida, de interpretar un papel. Solo preocúpense de vivir su vida ¿de acuerdo? Así que resta decir que sigan en la carretera sin perder su rumbo, porque no importa de dónde vienen sino hacia donde van. Todos tenemos alas, pero solo ustedes deciden que tan alto llegaran._

 _Las cortas pero sabias palabras de su maestro fueron aplaudidas por todos los presentes. Su corazón se agito con fuerza._

 _Ella tenía alas, no dejaría que nadie se la arrebatara._

.

.

.

Karin observo el vapor salir de la tasa de café delante de ella. También observo el mesón que ocupaba en su cocina, igual de pequeña. Era una estudiante universitaria como cualquier otra, pagaba lo que podía y era de cierta manera independiente, aunque aún recibía apoyo económico de sus padres. Tenía una buena familia, que la ayudaban y le comprendían-ignoraban/malcriaban- sus pequeños arrebatos de locura, como el irse a un lugar muy diferente a su acostumbrada vida para estudiar una carrera que, bien podría estudiar en su ciudad natal.

Tenía una buena vida, podía darse pequeños lujos. Tenía amigos, de todo tipo. Tenía un novio, al que quería, al que presumía… pero del que no estaba segura si sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.

Pero, de nuevo, tenía una buena vida. Mejor que la de otros… mejor que la de la chica que dormía en su habitación.

Observo a su acompañante, sentado frente a ella, con los ojos enfocados en algo, en cualquier cosa, eso no importaba, Karin sabía que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Luego de salir de su habitación, dejando a la chica en su cama inconsciente, ella había preparado un poco de café. Se había terminado su tasa, pero Sasuke ni siquiera había tocado el suyo. No quería interrumpir sus pensamientos, porque ella también estaba inmersa en los suyos propios. Karin quería una historia, y la había obtenido.

Aunque tenía la sensación de que ya lo sabía. No era algo de mucha maquinación mental, era algo que lo suponía. Una chica desaparecida, su nombre Sakura Haruno, se había esfumado una noche sin dejar rastros. Eso era todo lo que había obtenido de Sasuke, nada más.

Y claro que había algo más que eso, mucho más. Karin lo podía observar, en los ojos perdidos de Sasuke, en su semblante pensativo, como si planeara una jugada maestra. En la tensión de sus hombros, cuando venían en camino y en la preocupación de su rostro cuando observaba a esa mujer. Ella no se consideraba una mala persona, pero había una pequeña parte en su cabeza en donde sonaba una alarma. Dios, no podía estar celosa de una persona que posiblemente había pasado por cosas en las que justo en ese momento no se quería enterar, pero lo estaba, de la manera más egoísta e inhumanamente posible estaba celosa de la manera en que, sabia, Sasuke pensaba en ella. En la manera de cómo salvarla.

– Dijiste, que la conocías de hace mucho tiempo, que era una vieja amiga. – Le dijo, tratando de hacerlo volver del viaje mental en sus pensamientos. Lo obtuvo, el dirigió sus orbes oscuras y le observo para asentirle. Ella continúo. – Lo que quiere decir, que ella era alguien dentro de tu círculo de amigos ¿no? ¿Por qué nunca nadie menciono algo sobre ella? En el tiempo que tenemos juntos, compartiendo con las mismas personas… nadie la menciono alguna vez.

Luego de decirlo, Karin tuvo el sentimiento de que no debió haberlo hecho. Sasuke apretó los dientes y se levantó de la banqueta frente al mesón. Lo observo llegar hasta su pequeño recibidor y detenerse, a medio camino de la puerta. Pensó que se iría, pero luego entendió que solo quería espacio. Y la alarma volvió a resonar en su cabeza, por supuesto que había algo más. Estuvo a nada de atosigarlo con preguntas, cuando el hablo de espaldas a ella.

– Ella se volvió un tema tabú para todos. Para su familia, para sus amigos. Era una persona muy querida, por todos. Y digo era, porque su muerte se dio por echa. – Segundos después, tomo las llaves de su auto sobre la mesita del recibidor y paso su mirada oscura por el departamento buscando su chaqueta. Escucho a Karin preguntándole a donde iría, pues minutos antes le había dicho que se quedaría.

–Creo que es mejor buscarle atención médica ahora. Aunque a simple vista no parece herida, no tengo la menor idea de que más hacer.

Ella asintió bajando la vista segundos después. Buscarle atención médica o no, sabia porque saldría repentinamente. Para esquivar preguntas incomodas o simplemente porque no quería seguir hablando del tema. Sasuke siempre fue tan cerrado con todo el mundo; con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a leer algunas expresiones en su rostro. Sin embargo, en ese momento era como ver muchas expresiones en un solo rostro. El parecía molesto y preocupado. También parecía ofuscado y, por muy increíble que fuera, parecía arrepentido. Pero… ¿De qué?

 _Era una persona muy querida, por todos._ Por ti.

–Y tú, Sasuke ¿la creíste muerta? – preguntó, luego de un minuto en silencio, observándolo detenerse instantes antes de marcharse, de pie en la puerta semi abierta. Pensó que no recibiría una respuesta, acostumbrada a sus más que irritantes respuestas silenciosas, esas que detestaba porque nunca le daba una respuesta de nada. Pero esta vez, deseo haber obtenido una de esas.

– No. – Respondió. Ella solo se dedicó a observar su ancha espalda, reteniendo en su cabeza el descubrimiento que acababa de realizar. Sasuke giro la cabeza un poco para mirarla de reojo. – Voy a buscar a una persona, espérame aquí. Nadie, absolutamente nadie puede enterarse de que ella está aquí Karin, por favor recuérdalo. – dicho eso, desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Dejo pasar por alto la clara orden que le fue dada y cinco minutos después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, un foco en su cabeza se encendió. Llevada por una sensación de morbosa curiosidad, decidió que tendría que saber la historia por sí misma.

Así que, si ella era alguien recurrente en el círculo de amigos de su novio, entonces podría comenzar por ahí. Dejo la taza de café, cogió su computador portátil y lo encendió. ¿Qué más efectivo para enterarse de la vida de alguien, que su cuenta de Facebook?

Por supuesto, el nombre de la susodicha era el más común de todo Japón, por lo que decidió comenzar por lo que era un hecho: Sasuke Uchiha. La lista de amigos de él era realmente corta – y ella, rodando los ojos pensó, que no era algo sorprendente dada la personalidad de Sasuke- entonces al teclear el nombre de la muchacha, el contacto salto en la pantalla y un destello rosa en el pequeño cuadro de la foto se lo afirmo. No perdió tiempo, y comenzó a stalkear su perfil.

Al ver su foto de perfil, noto al instante la gran diferencia entre la muchacha joven y sonriente, sana y pulcra de la foto, a la chica con marcas en el cuerpo dormida en su cama. Al bajar por su página, pillo que la última publicación era una imagen que había compartido Ino Yamanaka en su muro, hace dos años; era un recuerdo de una fotografía, de dos niñas que Karin dedujo por el cabello rosa de una, eran ellas mismas.

Había otras publicaciones de personas a las que conocía, dejando mensajes tristes y algunas fotografías. Abandono su biografía y se detuvo en sus fotos. Era una chica realmente linda, pensó con un poco de molestia. Los grandes ojos verdes siempre destacaban en cada una de sus instantáneas, así pues se detuvo abruptamente en una imagen que mostraba unos ojos negros resaltantes.

¡Eran ellos! Sasuke y Sakura. Él la tomaba por la cintura desde atrás, mientras ella sonreía ampliamente a la cámara. El encabezado solo rezaba "SS". Karin se detuvo a observar la hermosa sonrisa sincera de un Sasuke muy joven, como sus ojos se achicaban en las esquinas; se miraban tan jóvenes… tan juntos que al leer los comentarios de la foto, Karin comprendió porque Sasuke, a diferencia de los otros, no la creyó muerta.

" _Naruto Uzumaki comento: ¡que viva el amor!"_

Él no la creía muerta, porque en el fondo la esperaba.

.

.

–Espera… ¿Qué quieres que haga qué? _–_ Definitivamente, él no podría tener un día solo para descansar, para relajarse como la ley manda, no. Siempre tendría que haber algún ser fastidioso que le quisiera arrebatar su calma. _–_ ¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es, cierto? _–_ Sasuke rodo los ojos.

– ¿Qué no se supone que los médicos deben estar a la disposición de las personas las 24 horas? _–_ Respondió, aunque sabía que realmente no era así.

–Oh hijo, si así fuera tendría un mejor sueldo ¿no crees? _–_ Le dijo bostezando, y Sasuke se comenzó a impacientar.

–De acuerdo, te pagare muy bien lo prometo. Tómalo como una consulta a domicilio. _–_ Lo observo sonreír de lado, le gustaba la conversación ahora.

Negando con la cabeza, Sasuke observo el cabello plateado de Kakashi Hatake perderse por un pasillo de su departamento y luego regresar con un maletín y vestido con una chaqueta color caoba.

–Entonces… ¿A quién quieres que revise de emergencia a estas horas de la noche? Porque si notaste que son más de las nueve, ¿verdad? _–_ Le dejo Kakashi una vez que estuvieron en el auto de Sasuke. _–_ También estas consiente de que, sea quien sea, pudiste haberlo llevado al hospital ¿no? _–_

Sasuke lo miro por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Realmente podría confiarle a él, algo tan delicado? Mierda, no era estúpido. Si mantenía a Sakura cautiva y alguien le echaba de cabeza, se metería en grandes líos. Pero al mismo tiempo no tenía muchas opciones. Ella obviamente necesitaba de atención médica, sin embargo, al llevarla al hospital cualquiera que viviera en Konoha la reconocería al instante, porque vamos, ella no es alguien que la gente pase por desapercibida la verdad.

Quizás, solamente quería que nadie la viera.

Kakashi era un excelente médico cirujano, y era un íntimo amigo de la familia así que, si de atención médica se trataba, ella estaría en buenas manos. Bueno, era un riesgo que tendría que correr.

–La cosa es Kakashi, que a la persona a la que vas a revisar, es alguien… especial. _–_ Se limitó a decir. El hombre de cabellos plateados levanto una delgada ceja. Sasuke apretó los labios y doblo por una calle hasta lograr visualizar su destino. Se estaciono y antes de bajar del auto trato de elegir muy bien las palabras adecuadas para lo que se avecinaba. _–_ Kakashi, necesito que mantengas toda la discreción posible. Y, trata de mantener la mente abierta _–_ le dijo, como respuesta escucho una leve risa apretada.

–Vamos chico ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Salgamos de esto de una vez quieres, tengo que trabajar mañana muy temprano. _–_ Exhalando aire los condujo a ambos hacía en departamento de la pelirroja.

Cuando Sasuke entro el piso seguido del Doctor Katake, Karin todavía estaba navegando en internet, así que sorpresivamente cerro con fuerza su portátil y se dirigió hacia ellos sin nada que decir, a la espera de que sea Sasuke quien maneje la situación.

–Y bien, ¿Dónde está el paciente? _–_ Dijo Kakashi. Karin miro a Sasuke, Sasuke observo la puerta de la habitación y luego miro a Kakashi.

–Está en la habitación. _–_ Pasó por delante y se apresuró a tomar el pomo de la puerta. Girando un poco el cuerpo lo suficiente para mirar al doctor, dijo. _– ¿_ Recuerdas lo que dije de mantener la mente abierta, cierto? _–_ Kakashi frunció el ceño y asintió, esto se estaba poniendo un poco raro.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza unos segundos y luego dejo que el otro hombre entrara en la habitación. Mentalmente, sintió que el tiempo en verdad pasaba en cámara lenta. Aunque claro está, solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que Kakashi se detuviera abruptamente a medio camino de la cama en el centro de la habitación.

Muy pocas veces en su vida había visto al íntimo amigo de su familia quedarse de piedra ante una situación, sea cual sea, siempre se trataba de una persona que pocas cosas lo descolocaban, pocas cosas lo sacaban de orbita. Pero ahí estaba, una de esas poquísimas ocasiones, pasando frente a sus ojos.

En la mente de Kakashi, por otro lado, era un espacio en blanco. Un gran espacio vacío, que irónicamente se estaba llenando de muchos recuerdos que lo golpeaban con una fuerza inexistente. Sus ojos registraron en su subconsciente la imagen de una chica que ya conocía, porque su mente la reconoció en el instante al verla.

–Mantener la mente abierta ¿Eh? _–_ consiguió decir, más a si mismo que al pelinegro quien alternaba la mirada entre Kakashi y Sakura. Sasuke cambio el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro y movió el cuello. Kakashi parecía ido ante la imagen que se presentaba ante él, como si mirara un cadáver en un ataúd.

–Sé que es muy desconcertante verla aquí… después de todo este tiempo, pero no conozco otra persona en la que confiarle esto. Ella necesita ayuda.

– Quisiera preguntar qué significa esto, pero es más que obvio _–_ sacudió la cabeza en negación mientras lograba, al fin, apartar la mirada. _–_ ¿Que paso, Sasuke? ¿Qué hace…ella, contigo? Diablos… que pregunta, ¿Qué demonios hace esta chica aquí?

Dio una corta respiración antes de contestar ¿Qué podía decir? Bueno, esta vez podría comenzar por la verdad.

–Es una locura pero, la encontré en la carretera de regreso aquí, ella… _–_ comenzó relatando, aunque no pudo continuar antes de que Karin lo interrumpiera abruptamente, recordándole que ella estaba presente.

–En realidad, se podría decir que ella nos intercepto en el camino. Apareció de la nada, parecía una loca. _–_ Sasuke frunció el ceño y volteo a verla severamente. Su intención era clara, _cierra la boca_. Pero la imprudente y viperina lengua de Karin tenía que salir. _–_ Luego de eso, salió corriendo hacia los matorrales, parecía que huía de algo… o alguien. _–_

–El motivo por el que este aquí, justo ahora es irrelevante. Solo quiero que la revises, cuando ella este bien, podremos saber qué fue lo que sucedió realmente. _–_ dictamino Sasuke. Kakashi arrugo el entrecejo, pero pensó que en cierta parte tenía razón. Así pues, se dispuso a bloquear sus pensamiento y suposiciones rápidas para sacar sus implementos médicos necesarios, solo para hacerle un chequeo médico superficial. El pelinegro se mantuvo al pie de la cama en todo momento, no queriendo dejarlos solos. Y Karin, se sintió tan fuera de contexto, que decidió dejar la habitación.

Minutos después, Kakashi se volvió hacia el con un veredicto medico justificable.

–Justo ahora no puedo hacer mucho por ella, sin exámenes ni nada, aunque es más que obvio su delgadez extrema por lo que probablemente esta anémica, además su presión arterial esta baja y esta deshidratada, así que tendrás que dejar que la lleve al hospital. También me parece que en estos casos es necesario que la vean varios especialistas, como un ginecólogo y… _–_ Sasuke levanto la vista de pronto acallando al doctor. Pero no dijo nada, comprendió en silencio que, muy probablemente, a ella… _–_ En fin, hay que internarla unos cuantos días.¿Si comprendes lo que trato de decir cierto? _–_

Lo comprendía, claro, pero tan solo la idea de dejarla sola, aunque sea en un cuarto de hospital, le provoco un extraño malestar en el estómago. Preocupación. Además, tenía un plan trazado. Llevarla al hospital justo ahora, seria exponerla muy rápidamente y…

Y de nuevo, la cosa era que _no quería que nadie la viera._ Diablos… apenas la había visto por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo y ya se sentía tan posesivo con ella. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos negros, ofuscado, expreso su pensar al médico.

–No quiero hacer de esto un circo. Sera más difícil para ella si la gente comienza hacer de esto el noticiero de todos los días. _–_ Kakashi levanto una ceja.

– ¿Y qué pretendes entonces? ¿Esconderla aquí por siempre? Ella tiene familia Sasuke, un padre y una madre que estoy seguro sabrán manejar la situación de su hija como mejor le convenga a ella. _–_ Sasuke frunció el ceño dispuesto a refutar. _–_ Sé que deseas lo mejor para ella, si lo entiendo, pero no sabemos qué fue lo que paso, un secuestro o algo peor. Quieras o no, esto va a salir a la luz. _–_

El pelinegro apretó los puños con fuerza.

En síntesis, lo que él le pedía era que la dejara , tenía razón, Sakura necesitaba de una atención medica completa. Necesitaba recuperarse y rodearse de su familia.

Pero ahí estaba ese sentimiento de nuevo, un sentimiento egoísta que se rehusaba a tener que dejarla ir.

Esta vez no, se dijo con vehemencia. Esta vez sería diferente, porque él era diferente ahora. Seria todo lo que ella necesitaba que fuese. Por ella.

–Está bien, podrás internarla. Pero con toda la discreción posible. Me contactare con sus padres e intentaremos mantener esto entre nosotros, por el momento. _–_ Kakashi comenzó a recoger todo en su maletín y le dio algunas indicaciones para llevarla al hospital, donde el intentaría buscar una habitación disponible para ella alejada de los curiosos.

–Tengo unos cuantos contactos que me deben algunos favores. Moveré unos cuantos hilos, pero Sasuke… _–_ El pelinegro poso su oscura mirada en las homónimas del Hatake. _–_ Sea cual sean los resultados, tienes que dar aviso de esto a las autoridades.

.

.

 _Ese día, Sasuke estaba sobre su cama, cambiando de canales tratando de encontrar una distracción lo suficientemente fuerte para perder el tiempo en su casa. Hasta que su celular le advirtió que tenía una llamada entrante. La imagen de fondo con un sonriente de un Naruto mostrando su dedo medio, le hizo rodar los ojos. Era la tercera vez que lo llamaba ese día, y solo eran las once de la mañana._

 _Pensó en colgar la llamada, como a las otras, pero también pensó que si no le atendía una llamada seguiría insistiéndole todo el día, hasta que como siempre, llegaría a su casa para fastidiarlo con su irritante presencia._

– _Dilo rápido o colgare._

– _Dime que Sakura-chan está contigo, por favor. – Sasuke soltó el mando de la tevé al percatarse de dos cosas: la primera, obviamente, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Sakura le hacía prestar más atención de la debida, y la otra, el tono de voz siempre alegre y bulloso de Naruto había sido remplazado por uno de clara preocupación._

– _No, ¿de qué hablas? Hace rato que no la veo. – Luego de decirlo, escucho el suspiro exasperado de la persona al otro lado y su rubio mencionaba algo como que "tampoco está con él" a otra persona. Sasuke frunció el ceño. –Naruto, ¿qué está pasando? –Escucho una maldición a través de la bocina del celular._

– _Sasuke, Sakura no aparece. Desde el sábado por la noche, ella no regreso a su casa y nadie la ha visto._

 _Sábado por la noche. Sasuke estuvo ahí, en la misma discoteca, observándola bailar de allá para acá con dos que tres tipos. Pero luego se había perdido de su vista. Sábado por la noche…_

 _Se le acelero el pulso._

– _¿Dónde estás? Iré ahora mismo. – No le dio tiempo de obtener una respuesta, ni siquiera de levantarse completamente de la cama o de al menos colgar la llamada. La siempre estricta privacidad de su cuarto y el claro cartel de "NO PASE" en la puerta de su habitación, habían sido violadas por el dueño de la casa. Su padre siempre de rostro duro atravesó su pieza con la cara más furibunda Sasuke le observo en su vida._

– _¡¿Me puedes decir qué demonios hiciste, que la policía está en la puerta de mi casa preguntando por ti Sasuke Uchiha!?_

.

.

"… _¿Se encontraba usted presente en la misma discoteca que la desaparecida, el sábado por la noche?"_

"… _¿Está usted seguro de no haberla visto luego de las 3:30 de la madrugada?"_

"… _¿Qué clase de relación mantiene usted con la desaparecida?"_

 _._

 _._

– _Por favor señor mírela bien, estuvimos aquí, en este lugar. Es imposible que no la haya visto ni por un momento. – Con una fotografía en sus manos que mostraba a una sonriente chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes, Ino decidió comenzar desde el punto cero, sin embargo, el vigilante del lugar negó con la cabeza una vez más, alegando además que no había visto a la muchacha salir de la discoteca sola o acompañada –¡Maldita sea! ¡Mírela bien! ¡Tuvo que haberla visto!–_

 _Sai tomo a Ino del brazo mientras esta aun pataleaba._

– _Basta Ino, ya te dijo que no la vio, vamos a preguntar por otro lado. Y ya la policía investigo este lugar, tuvo que haberlos interrogados._

 _Soltándose bruscamente de su agarre, la rubia continúo su recorrido por la zona, preguntando en cada casa, en cada estación, en cada comercio por su amiga. Sai se reservó a bajar la mirada y seguirla de cerca, a calmar sus arrebatos de locura cuando se exasperaba al recibir siempre la misma respuesta. Y después de recorrerse tantas cuadras que perdió la cuenta ella simplemente exploto._

– _¡Por Dios! ¡¿Cómo es que nadie la vio en algún momento?! Maldición… ¡¿Cómo es que simplemente desapareció?! – Estaba tan desesperada, tan molesta con todo el mundo pero principalmente consigo misma. Dios, se sentía tan culpable y miserable. Nadie sabía nada, nadie había visto nada. A esas alturas las lágrimas habían brotado hace tiempo, bañando su rostro con ojeras, y sorprendentemente sin una pizca de maquillaje. Sintió los brazos de Sai rodearla, ella quiso apartarlo al instante pero sabía que no podía echarle la culpa. No podía culparlo a él por convencerla de dejar sola a su amiga en una discoteca sola. No podía culparlo siquiera de que tan solo que, el hecho de salir el sábado por la noche hubiera sido su idea._

 _No podía, porque no era su culpa._

 _Entonces enterró la cara en su pecho y dreno toda su tristeza. Se resignó a que esa tarde, luego de tres días sin ver a su amiga, tampoco tendría noticias sobre ella._

* * *

.

.. eh, jaja lo siento, ya no se que mas decir aquí. nos leemos luego tal ves?


End file.
